


[Cover Art] for Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: Not really a cover, per se, but filling a request from author ChrisCalledMeSweetie for art for the final verse of their porny johnlock carol. I hope this is what you had in mind!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620759) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



Art for ChrisCalledMeSweetie's [Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620759) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a few liberties...I didn't get *four* candy cane scarves in, and two of the bells are hidden under Sherlock's wrist, and since only four of Sherlock's fingers were in view, I got a little creative with the placement of the fifth! (^_~) I hope I made up for any inaccuracies with the blinky lights *^_^* Merry ~~Christmas~~ Johnlock!


End file.
